Tiqr
The Empire of Tiqr was a nation of northeastern Chandrar. It was vanquished in a war, alone against nine other nations. Overview Tiqr was a prosperous and powerful nation, on par with other dominant nations in its area, like Nerrhavia, Savere and Illivere. Their predominant population was humanChapter 6.52 K, followed by a large Garuda presence.Chapter 6.14 K The capital alone boasted several hundred thousand inhabitants, but there can only be guessed how many inhabitants Tiqr had before it fell. The empire was rich in gemstones. Geography West of Tiqr, there are the Killale steppes and the allied Garuda kingdom of Killale. In the east, there is the oasis of Pomle, the Illivere League and Savere towards the southeast. In the Northwest there is the Empire of Sands, although it is unclear whether or not they share borders with Tiqr. Far in the Northeast lies Flos' Kingdom of Reim. A main feature of eastern Tiqr were the Reen Plains. There is also the river Reic where the capital city of Oliphant was located on. Other geographical features included the oases of Yov and Be'neld and Heda's Valley.Chapter 6.53 K Nation of Beastmasters They were making use of their abandunt wildlife, like the Grand Elephants (that were used as war elephants), Hyenas, Lions and other beasts. Zebras were common mounts.Chapter 6.15 K Savannas and a number of oases made up the nation, and it was renowned for its Beastmasters and connection with animals. The ruler Nsiia was known as the of Beasts, and had the Unit-Skill to create the Brigade, and the Riot skill that turned all animals in the kingdom against her chosen targets. Furthermore, the empire sheltered Druids as Wildkeepers. History Tiqr joined Flos Reimarch's conquest of Chandrar willingly and was spared any violence from his side. After Flos went to 'sleep', it supposedly soon returned to its former independence. After Flos' awakening and subsequent declaration of non-aggression, Nsiia declared her support for that declaration while pronouncing herself not his subject. This unwise decision at the Conference of Pomle was reason enough for an the alliance of Savere, Nerrhavia and six other nations (among them Deimos, Xern, Lamult and Relaaquil) to invade Tiqr. The war was short and brutal, and despite considerable achievements against the invaders, Tiqr was overrun within just a few weeks. Nsiia capitulated after the allied forces arrived at Oliphant. Before that happened, the elite of her army around General Vasraf left for the Killale steppes. The Druids had already evacuated many beasts, followed by refugee treks of civilians that were welcomed in Killale and Pomle. Afterwards, Tiqr was ready to be distributed among the coalition partners who all claimed territory. Savere wished to take Oliphant (and the south and center of the nation) but had to make concessions and could only claim the south. Deimos was to get land along the Reic river; Xern and Lamult argued about getting the Reen plains. Illivere ceded most territory to others, aside from a moderate border expansion. Nerrhavia was to occupy the rest and run it as a subservient state.Chapter 6.54 People * Empress Nsiia * Wildkeeper Jvaile (Druid) * General Vasraf References Category:Locations Category:Chandrar Category:Empires *Tiqr